Cuando las cosas salen mal
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: A veces las cosas salían mal y cuando eso pasaba tenía que verle una salida buena, porque nunca sabía cuándo el destino decidía jugar con ella para luego mostrarle lo que siempre quiso y dárselo. Justo como ahora. Eran simplemente el resultado de las cosas que pasan cuando podían salir mal


**_¡Madre Santa!, no puedo creerlo, escribí un fic súper largo, de cómo _**

**_5.315, sin restar títulos, pero no son casi nada, así que aun así escribí mucho más de lo que acostumbro para un fic xD GOD, fue agotador, pero vale la pena._**

**_Este fic participa en el 3ºReto "Cosas que pasan…" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: FEEEEMMMMSLAAAASH, si no te gusta, pues vete._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Cuando las cosas salen (pueden salir) mal<em>**

Hermione no lo había previsto, ni siquiera lo había tomado como una posibilidad porque no era algo que podría pasarle por la cabeza, el que por estar ebria, terminaría besando y estando en una posición muy comprometedora con su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Solo tres palabras bastaron para que cayera su control y se dejase llevar.

—Porque te quiero…—Le había susurrado al oído…

El calvario que le esperaba comenzó con solo esas palabras…

* * *

><p><strong><span>I<span>**

**_Unas horas antes_**

Despertó sin ganas de nada, había quedado dormida en medio de la tarde, todo porque esa noche no había podido hacer nada para dormir con el llanto de su amiga, así que lo que hizo fue a su cama, se sentó a su lado, le abrazó mientras ni podía verle por las lágrimas y por estar sentada con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y su cabeza en sus piernas. Así la otra al sentirle se dejó caer contra el cuerpo ajeno.

_"Ya Ginny…tranquila, no pasa nada, estoy aquí" Dijo Hermione aunque sabía que no era cierto, porque sea lo que sea que pasó no sería nada fácil de superar así como así._

_"¡No Hermione, nada está bien!" Lo sabía, no tenía que decir eso…"Me ha dejado, el me ha dejado… ¡Por Lavender! Por favor, entre todas las personas que tenía para hacerlo me engaña con la ex perra de mi hermano… ¿En serio?" y comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

_Mierda, pensó la otra, tenía que quedarme callada…, sí eso se dijo y sola lo aceptó._

Así que mientras le consolaba se pasó casi la noche entera, y casi porque a eso de las seis recién se durmió luego de hablar un largo rato, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero tuvieron que despertarse a eso de las siete para las clases…

…Aunque al estar tan cansadas decidieron saltearlas, solo el hambre las despertó a eso de las once de la mañana, y de ahí no pudo dormirse hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>Salieron esa tarde a tomar una cerveza de manteca, con Ron y Harry, así comenzaron una larga platica…que sin notarlo, los tres comenzaron a tomar demás, solo Harry tuvo compostura y dejó de beber en el segundo vaso, los demás bajaron botella tras botella.<p>

No frenaron hasta que quedaron bien ebrios, a pesar de que no lo planearon así, el hecho de no pensar mientras lo hacían causó que llegaran a ese extremo.

—Ohhh…les amo—Les dijo Ginny abrazando a todos, incluyendo a su hermano, solo con eso se podía saber el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

—Ginny, basta, estás ebria—Harry le apartó y miró preocupado a los otros dos que no estaban mejor— Vengan, nos vamos

— ¡No!—chilló Hermione— Digo, perdona—Al menos ella no estaba aun tan borracha, pero lo suficiente como para estar actuando raro y sin control—…quiero ir al baño…

Harry se agarró el puente de la nariz y suspiró frustrado, iba a ser bastante difícil hacer que estos tres vuelvan bien al colegio, y sin usar la fuerza

—Bien…—Aceptó— Vamos, nosotros vamos adelantándonos…

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, Harry… que no sabes que las chicas van hasta al baño juntas—Le miró reprochándole Ginny

— ¡Bien!—Dijo ya incrédulo de lo que tenía que aguantar por estar sobrio— Ve con ella, las esperamos en la entrada a Hogsmeade, lejos de donde vendan bebidas alcohólicas

Y Ron se quejó pero el chico le calló.

—Vamos—Ginny tomó la mano de Hermione y se fueron al baño así juntas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>II<span>**

Al entrar al baño, Hermione prácticamente corrió al cubículo más cercano.

Mientras que Ginny se apoyó contra el lavamanos.

Se sentía terriblemente mareada, no tenía idea de cómo había logrado caminar hasta allí sin caer o vomitar, o ambas, cosa que al imaginárselo le dio más asco, y no ayudó en nada.

Así que se puso a pensar en…cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo en los exámenes si era necesario para no devolver el riquísimo almuerzo de hoy.

Se puso un poco más cómoda sentándose allí, así esperaría a la otra chica.

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliera y mientras se lavaba las manos, Ginny le miraba fijamente.<p>

Estaba tan aburrida que hasta las moscas de allí eran divertidas.

Hermione se lavaba lenta y suavemente, tenía el cabello más revoltoso de lo usual lo que era algo imposible, casi tanto como una paradoja o que Snape tenga cabello sedoso, suave y normal.

La verdad se había vuelto linda, a pesar de estar despeinada justo ahora, ella se le podía fácilmente ver que era hermosa.

Ya no tenía los dientes grandes por cosa suya. Su pelo estaba mejor y más largo que antes, haciendo que lo que antes parecía una pajarera, era ahora solo un cabello enrulado un poco desordenado.

Además que su cuerpo ayudaba mucho, porque estaba delgada, bien formada, esas curvas ya comenzaban a estar como tenían que estarlo, no como el lío de crecimiento que era hace unos años, y también estaban los pechos que le crecieron un poco más. Ya nadie se podía burlar diciéndole que era una tabla.

La verdad estaba preciosa.

— ¿Vamos? Ya estoy lista—Le anunció la castaña.

Y por supuesto esos ojos, que parecían ver más de lo que quisieras jamás mostrarle a nadie.

—Claro, vamos—Y así, a los tropezones se marcharon, o al menos ella, porque haber entrado al baño pareció revitalizar a su amiga, que aun ebria podía aparentar sobriedad de una forma creíble.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a donde se suponía que se encontraban, los chicos no estaban, es más no había nadie allí ni como para preguntar si vieron a dos jóvenes uno ebrio y el otro sin frenar de regañarle.<p>

Así que se sentaron allí en el borde del camino, donde no había nieve.

—De seguro fueron por agua, a Ron siempre le da sed cuando está así—Dijo Ginny muy segura de lo que hablaba.

—Puede ser—La verdad le pareció creíble a la otra, además no estaba tampoco preguntándose dónde estaban, si no ¿Cuándo llegarían?

Pero Ginny estaba en lo cierto, fueron por algo para pasarle la sed a su hermano y que no tenga alcohol porque Harry no lo quería más ebrio, suficientemente insoportable estaba así ya.

* * *

><p>Pasó un rato largo en donde hubo más de cuatro intentos de Ginny de irse sin más, o de buscarlos, y que Hermione le detuvo porque no quería que luego ellos vengan y ellas sean las que no estén.<p>

Molesta y sumamente aburrida Ginny se sentó de nuevo cada vez.

Y ahora que había pensado en levantarse pero esta vez ignorando a su amiga, pero tan pronto como se paró una briza se coló por debajo de su ropa y se detuvo al sentir el frío. Era horrible, más porque parecía que estaba en bikini allí en la nieve y no con un buzo y una túnica.

Hermione quien solo tenía un chaleco de algodón y la túnica parecía no tener frío, porque sus mejillas y labios aun mantenían color, mientras que Ginny estaba segura que los suyos no…

—Dios Ginny, te vas a resfriar si estás así—Le dijo, pareció haber notado con facilidad que su amiga se estaba por convertir en un hielito, y se sentó más cerca de su lado—Ven más cerca

Eso le hizo sonrojar a la otra.

Es que desde hace un par de años que esa cercanía le ponía nerviosa y algo más tímida, porque ella nunca lo era, salvo a su lado.

Desde que descubrió que le gustaba de forma romántica esa chica, no podía estar así, ni solas, ni nada sin sonrojar o sentirse con ganas de huir todo el tiempo.

Hermione era ignorante de lo que pasaba con la pelirroja, ella solo estaba concentrada en calentarle, así que le abrazó y se quitó la mitad de su túnica, que al ser bien grande porque se ahorró dinero comprándola así porque aun le faltaba crecer un poco, aunque parece que se pasó, logró cubrir a ambas, así con el abrazo de un brazo por su hombro, el haber hecho que metiera sus manos entre la camisa y su cadera, además de simplemente tenerle cerca le comenzaba a afectar a la otra.

Ambas podían sentir cómo el cuerpo de la Weasley que antes estaba hielo, comenzaba a calentarse hasta más que el de Hermione, cosa que se sentía muy placentero.

Ginny casi se muere cuando siente que la castaña da un respingo cuando con sus manos frías tocó la cálida piel de la cadera de ella, luego aun peor cuando suspiró al sentir sus dedos calentitos contra su cadera…era sumamente sexy cómo reaccionaba, aunque el primero no lo pareciera, pero imaginen a una chica cuando suelta su último gemido casi moviéndose bruscamente ante ello, bueno así había sido, solo que sin el sonido, así que si que fue sexy.

—Me alegra que estés más tibia, sino ya te veía cara de a punto de estornudar, y te conozco, tu como tus hermanos son débiles cuando de resfríos se trata, siempre se enferman súper fácil.

—Que tú seas inmune a cualquier virus o bacteria no te da derecho a sacarme eso en cara—Se quejó Ginny, y terminaron riendo torpemente.

De verdad que amaba su risa, era melodiosa, y cuando salía torpe le daba ternura.

No había manera de pasar una hora con ella y no enamorarse de todo lo que daba.

Porque así era, ella no solo se enamoró de su físico, sino que de todo lo que era ella.

De cuando le regañaba sin razón, para luego disculparse con un abrazo y quedar para hacer algo juntas.

De cada vez que era amable con ella, tierna o considerada, y aunque odiaba que la sobreprotegieran, como hicieron varios de sus novios y ella terminó con cada uno por ello, con ella era diferente, nunca ni llegó a molestarse, así que eso le hacía obviamente especial, y todos lo notaban, cosa que atribuían a la amistad, pero varios estaban envidiosos.

Qué lejos estaban de la realidad…a pesar de que Hermione si sentía amistad por ella, Ginny tenía otras razones para actuar así de íntima con ella, y es que le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, y no se animaría aun a decir algo más como amor, pero sí que le quería muchísimo.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo estarían así, pero comenzaba a querer dormir…debía de ser efecto de que el alcohol disminuía pero también la energía, más la ilusión de ella que le había dado hasta el momento.<p>

Así que los cabeceos dieron inicio.

—Oh…lo siento…—Dijo cuando se le escapó uno y chocó contra el hombro de Hermione.

—No, no es nada—Sonrió la otra, haciendo que Ginny solo sintiera un calorcito extra en su pecho— Ven, acuéstate en mi si quieres.

Esa tenía que ser la proposición más malentendida que Ginny jamás recibió, y por ello se sonrojó pero negó.

—No quiero molestarte…

—Vamos, sabes que quieres—Y le hizo lugar en sus piernas quitando sus libros y mochila de encima. Entonces la otra simplemente se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y se dejó llevar.

Terminó con la cabeza en sus piernas, cubierta por la túnica todo el torso hasta la cintura, y con ello el sueño se hizo ya incontrolable.

—Duerme tranquila que te despierto cuando lleguen—Le avisó tranquilamente mientras comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y a jugar con sus cabellos rojizos. Eso era raro…

… Raro cómo con solo ese ligero toque ella se podía sentir como se comenzaba a encender…

Era tonto, y demasiado hormonal de su parte tal vez, pero la verdad no podía evitarlo. Cuando había abrazos más largos de lo que debían, cuando habían de esos en la cama porque durmieron juntas ya sea por una tormenta o por pasárselas hablando en la noche, ella despertaba caliente y ardiendo de deseos de propasarse con ella, pero no era nada correcto así que no lo hacía solo se duchaba y fin.

Y reconoció que parte de la escenita que le había armado el día anterior fue más para estar con ella que para ser reconfortada, porque sí, no le dolió que el chico le metiera los cuernos porque después de todo ella ignoraba tanto al pobre que era de esperar que buscase consuelo en brazos de una amiga, aunque no de tal forma, pero si le golpeó en el ego y eso fue lo que le hizo llorar, no la tonta traición, sino que fuera con Lavender, como si esa chica fuera mejor que ella o más atractiva.

Suerte que Hermione no lo notó y creyó lo más cliché de los engaños. A veces amaba que sea tan indiferente a esos temas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>III.<span>**

Cuando despertó Ginny se encontró con una Hermione algo distraída, pensó en tal vez no moverse de allí, cosa que hizo por media hora más o menos, pero ya le había llegado el tiempo de hacerlo, así que se levantó y cuando lo hizo algo adormilada aún, le preguntó a Hermione dónde estaban los chicos.

Pero esta pareció no escuchar, así que intentó de nuevo.

—Ah.. ¿Qué? Perdona estaba distraída—Y cuando volteó a verle tenía una mirada de…

¡Oh dios!, era preciosa así, era su cara de vergüenza pero con algo más que no supo decir qué, estaba muy linda, le daba ganas de abrazarle de lo tierna que estaba también, pero sus ganas de volver a la sala común y tomar algo caliente le ganaban, así que se aguantó

—Decía, ¿Viste a los chicos, ya volvieron, qué pasó con ellos?

—Wow, alto, ni idea ninguna de ellas la verdad—Y era sincera, Ginny podía decirlo solo con el tono de voz.

—Oh ya veo… ¿Y si a lo mejor creyeron que no íbamos a ir solas, o Ron se puso mal y así por cualquier razón se fueron solos?

—Puede ser… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Sí, por favor

Y la chica asintió, pero evitó al levantarse destaparle, es más pensó en caminar de la mano y compartiendo túnicas, ya que la de Ginny era heredada, y como sus hermanos eran puros hombres, tenía como tres talles más de los que debía ser, así que para ambas fue fácil que ambas túnicas les tapasen a la otra sin problemas.

Y así caminaron juntas hasta volver por el pasadizo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IIII<span>**

No tardaron mucho y al salir fueron a la cocina.

Hermione por supuesto ofreció dinero a los elfos por la comida, y una vez más como cada vez, solo Dobby aceptaba, cosa que le sorprendió ver que Winky se animó a tomar un poco, no todo lo que le quería dar pero si un poco.

Así que con eso ya estuvo feliz Hermione, y sonriente para el placer de Ginny, se fueron con comida y bebidas a su casa.

Al llegar, se sentaron juntas en el mismo puff, era pequeño así que estaban bastante pegadas, cosa que hacía a Ginny sonrojarse pero del calor que comenzaba a sentir por el tacto y movimiento de la chica.

Tomaron su chocolate caliente tranquila cada una.

Aunque en cierto punto Ginny se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en eso, porque Hermione no le miraba, y cuando lo hacía estaba roja como tomate, a veces si le hablaba le tomaba por sorpresa y tartamudeaba o se le perdía la voz a la mitad de la respuesta.

¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Hey Hermione…—Le intentó llamar, y la tomó de guardia baja porque se había relajado al concentrarse en la lectura y no en su compañía.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Qu-Qué pasa Ginny?

_Ahí, justo eso es lo que decía, _Pensó Ginny

— a mi nada pero… ¿Estás bien?

Con eso pareció incomodar aun más a la otra, pero que le respondió con una sorprendente voz calma y dulce.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Lo que sea que le pasaba lo fingía bien, pero Ginny es terca e insistente hasta hacer que quieras matarle, así que siguió indagando.

— ¿De veras? Porque actúas algo…rara

Y la otra tuvo la misma reacción, solo que con cara de algo de una pizca de pánico.

—Claro que sí, y no se de qué hablas

—Simple, de esto—Y la tocó haciendo que hiciera un gracioso hipido de sorpresa y se alejara de reflejo— Y esto— Cuando acercó su boca al oído de la otra para susurrarle dio otro saltito gracioso y estaba súper sonrojada.

—Ves… ¿Desde cuándo te molestan tantos mis susurros de secreto, o mi cercanía?—Le dijo con algo de pena, la mayor de ella fingida para ver cómo respondía y una parte real porque no podía saber que le pasaba si no le decía.

—Nada…te dije que nada Ginny, estoy bien—Y como si no se hubiese apartado lo más que pudo de ella a base de saltos por reflejo, ella volvió a lo suyo.

Y Ginny bufó molesta.

¿Cómo podía leer en un momento así?

Apostaba que hasta teniendo sexo leería, y puede que al respecto para hacerlo bien…

Pero tan pronto como pensó eso se arrepintió, se había imaginado cada parte de lo que dijo y comenzó a sonrojarse en serio.

Y si antes tenía calor, ahora le palpitaba allí abajo.

_¡Control Ginny, por favor algo de control mujer!, _Se regañaba fuertemente porque de verdad no podía creer que era capaz de imaginar eso de Hermione a pesar de nunca haberle visto desnuda…

_¡BASTA!_

Y dejó los pensamientos tontos.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a mostrarle que ella era mucho más interesante que ese viejo librucho que tenía en sus manos.

—Hermione…—Le dijo mientras se acercaba y se posaba en frente, pero la chica solo subió un poco más el libro cubriendo su propia cara para no verle.

_Por favor…está actuando como niñita, _Pensó

_Pero una muy adorable, _Agregó otra parte de ella.

Y sola se dio una palmada en la frente por tonta,

Así cuando estuvo un rato tratando de que le prestase atención y se cansó.

Tomó el libro y lo bajó de golpe tirándolo lejos de ella al suelo, mientras la otra chica se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa de lo que hizo.

—Hermione… ¿En qué mundo me quedaría yo contenta con una respuesta tan poco creíble como esa?—Le dijo algo molesta porque era hasta insultante de que creyera que con eso se zafaría de esas preguntas.

La castaña hizo cara de incomodidad, pero Ginny continuó esperando su respuesta tan insistentemente que no pudo hacer más que responderle.

—Nada Ginny

—AAAhhhh ¡VAMOS!, ¡DIME!—Ya la sacó de quicio con esa respuesta automática tonta.

Y Hermione se paró

—Sabes, no estoy para esto, hasta mañana

O eso ultimo quiso decir porque solo dijo "Has-" y Ginny se levantó hecha un basilisco y le alcanzó y de un solo tirón la hizo caer de nuevo en el puff luego de hacerle caminar hacia atrás unos pasos hasta allí.

—Tú. Me. Lo. Cuentas. Ahora…será por las buenas o por las malas Hermione—E ignorando toda voz de la razón, ella se le posó encima de la otra que había quedado boca arriba mirando el techo acostada en el puff.

—Ginny…—Le dijo y su mirada obviamente le pedía que se mueva, pero la chica le ignoró completamente—…. ¡Ginny que te quites!

Pero la otra solo terminó agarrándole las muñecas a cambio y las posó a sus manos por encima de su cabeza, así no podría ni intentar empujarle.

— Hermione, como ya te dije… por las buenas, o por las malas, ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa? Y si dices nada iré por las malas

Eso le hizo tener curiosidad a Hermione de qué significaba ese "por las malas" ¿Qué le haría?

Pero la verdad aunque le tentaba no tenía tantas ganas de probarlo.

—Ginny…en serio, ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Tu cara te desmiente, primero aprende a fingir y luego te creeré.

—No, vamos, déjame

—Contaré hasta diez

Hermione no podía creer lo que le dijo

— ¿En serio?

— 1

— ¿Eres una niñita acaso?

—…2…

—Ginny…

—…3…ya sabes qué pasará cuando llegue a 10

— Vamos no hagas eso

—… 7…

— ¡Hey!

— "Hey" nada, tu eres la tramposa que no me responde o solo dice "nada"—Contraatacó—…9…

—Oh por favor— Y antes de que la otra abra la boca…— ¡Está bien, vale! ¡VALE!—Aceptó, pero porque sabía que de verdad era capaz de hacer algo terrible, porque así era la chica.

Ginny entonces por fin suspiró y pudo relajarse más, pero no se movió un poco.

—Pero puedes antes…quitarte de encima

—No

—Pero…

—No, tu huirás así que definitivamente, no

Esa chica era imposible, pensaba Hermione. Así que solo le dio lo que quería.

—Vale…yo…—Tomó aire— ¿De verdad estás segura de querer saber?

Si pudiera le golpearía por tonta

— ¡Sí!, por Merlín, ¿Crees que haría tanto revuelo solo para que te diga al final que no quiero..?— A veces el título de la bruja más inteligente le quedaba mal.

—Bueno, solo decía—Se ofendió— Vale…yo…—Repitió porque la verdad no tenía idea de cómo comenzar lo que seguiría.

Se le veía súper nerviosa y sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a tartamudear, y como no quería eso, le cedió al menos algo.

—Sabes, no te miraré para que te sea más fácil— La otra sonrojó al saber que la otra se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que su mirada le causaba.

—Me pondré así—Y se acostó sobre ella y con su cara en su hombro— Así no te veo nada.

En parte servía mucho, pero en otra y bastante grande, esa cercanía, ese tacto entre ambas era algo abrumador para ella, y a juzgar por los latidos acelerados de Hermione a ella también le afectaba.

Eso solo le hizo preguntarse más "¿qué le pasa?".

Pero es que Ginny era muy inocente y no sabía de indirectas ajenas, las daba sí, por montones, pero en las ajenas no tenía idea cuando se las lanzaban, así que no se daba cuenta de qué pasaba.

* * *

><p>—Pasa que me gustas—Soltó, al fin, como una bomba y esperaba el estallido de Ginny.<p>

No podía creerlo, hace más de un año que sabía que le gustaba pero nunca se animó ni pensó en animarse a declararse, pero ahora lo hacía a la fuerza.

Maldita sea…

* * *

><p><strong><span>V<span>**

Ginny quedó paralizada, decir que estaba en Shock sería un eufemismo, porque estaba en un coma vegetativo.

Esas palabras…

Dios, dios santo, había soñado esas palabras.

Las había soñado tanto que ahora se oían de mentira aunque estén obviamente embebidas en verdad.

Pero ella no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, el por qué, no lo sabía, pero algo no le permitía simplemente hacerlo, pensaba que se estaba vengando terriblemente cruel pero no que de verdad le quería como estaba diciendo.

—… E…Eh—Fue lo único que logró escapar de sus labios, a pesar de que lo que quería hacer era preguntarle mil y un cosas.

Hermione tomó aire, ya se le veía más relajada, porque a pesar si le llegaba a rechazar, no había explotado y además ya había dicho por fin luego de tanto tiempo, todo lo que sentía, aunque le faltaba bastante sabía que había dicho mucho con esas simples palabras.

Así que la otra, mirándole aun con sorpresa logró tartamudear lo más largo que tartamudearía en ese momento.

— ¿De-De verdad me q-quieres de esa forma y n-no como amiga?—Es que cuando le dijo por primera vez ella le dijo que también le quería entonces Hermione le corrigió que de forma romántica y le repitió que le quería

—Claro que sí boba, te quiero, te quiero como tu alguna vez quisiste a Harry o a alguno de tus novios—Le dijo, y aunque sabía que ya no estaba loca por Harry, que aquella mención le haría entender al toque.

Y de esa forma funcionó como lo previó.

—Wow…digo, eso es…ehm…es… Ahhh no se qué decir—Y por fin frustrada le soltó una mano y se tapó su roja cara con ella.

Hermione sonrió, hasta en esos momentos era sumamente adorable.

Así que con un suspiró, Ginny sintió cómo Hermione posaba una mano en su mejilla y le obligaba a verle, y con la misma le quitó la suya de su rostro.

—No te pongas así, no tienes que decir nada…me refiero a, yo acabo de decirte todo eso y tú tienes oportunidad de rechazarme o de aceptarme, dependerá de ti—Y besó la mano que había tomado de la chica.

El dorso de su mano nunca se sintió más caliente para Ginny.

La pobre estaba tan avergonzada y roja que parecía que ella se confesó no Hermione.

—P-P-Pero… ¿S-Solo eso? ¿No quie-quieres nada más de mi?—Le preguntó sorprendida, porque si ella iría a confesarse le pediría una cita o algo así sin salida de decir que no, porque así era ella.

—No…la verdad solo espero seguir teniendo tu amistad, eso me basta.

Y comenzó a levantarse, y por un momento Ginny no hizo fuerza para evitarlo, casi lo logra, y casi porque la chica entró en razón y la hizo caer de nuevo.

—Ginny…—Lo decía ya cansada, sin molestia ni nada, solo quería irse al cuarto a dormir luego del fracaso de su declaración.

Pero eso había sido culpa de que solo se declaró, y le dejó claro que no esperaba nada de ella, ¿Cómo quería entonces que pase algo más?

De verdad que ella no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas.

—Hermione…—Le copió hasta el tono y la forma de decirlo con sus expresiones— Mira…no…no tienes que irte—apartó la mirada para darse valor.

Hermione mantuvo silencio apoyando que continuara, porque sabía que si abría la boca, sea lo que sea que quería decirle moriría en ella.

—…Yo quiero estar contigo ahora…y digo ahora porque esa confesión tuya—Hermione avergonzada y sarcástica le agradeció mentalmente por recordárselo— fue muy dulce, pero yo también tengo algo que confesarte.

Hermione se esperó entonces de todo, y de todo lo peor la verdad.

Desde que le contaría de un nuevo enamoramiento con un chico, de que perdió la virginidad, de que, de que…

Pero no el de que…

—Te amo—Le dijo, soltó y si lo de Hermione era una bomba, lo suyo era una pero nuclear— Sí, lo sé, es grande la palabra para un momento tan pequeño, pero siento que llegue a gustar de ti hasta que al fin ahora me animo a confesar, y no solo a ti, sino a mi misma también que te amo, que superé mi enamoramiento por ti para cambiarlo por amor, algo incluso más fuerte.

Y no, no es fraterno, para nada, y de serlo, lo sería pero incesto, porque yo a ti te amo como nadie amó a otra persona—Lo dijo tan cursi, cliché, y dulce que Hermione no podía creer nada. Y la otra al ver su cara reparó en lo que dijo— Lo sé, muy empalagoso y parece mentira, porque sí, tal vez no te ame más de lo que cualquiera amo a su pareja, pero te amo mucho, por eso ya no puedo ser tu amiga.

Y eso causó una lave opresión en el pecho de Hermione pero desaparecería con lo siguiente.

—Por ello…me gustaría que intentásemos llevarlo al siguiente nivel, ¡Claro! Lento y como lo quieras tú, pero no puedo ser solo tu amiga, me mataría…

Y si no funciona al menos sabré que así tenía que ser, y no tendré que soñar despierta con los posibles "Y sí…"—Le miró profundamente, a lo que Hermione solo pudo sonreír, cosa que se incrementó más y más.

El gato de Alicia estaría orgulloso por el largo de esa sonrisa perfecta.

— Sí…—Susurró casi inaudible pero porque le salió sin pensar.

—… ¿Qué dijiste, perdón?

—Que sí—Ginny le miró entre no entender, y no querer hacerlo— ¡Que sí, sí quiero ser más que tu amiga Ginny!

Y la otra se quedó entonces sí boqui abierta…

—Pero eso sí, hay una condición.

La pelirroja le miró expectante.

—Que tengamos al menos una cita antes—Y con ello ya no pudo más, no se contuvo y la besó.

Entonces entendió todo.

Porque luego de esos roces, de aprisionar los labios ajenos contra los propios, jugar con los ritmos y usar más tarde lengua cuando se sintieron listas después de cómo tres besos más. Ella supo que le pasó a Hermione.

Al separarse estaba con la misma apariencia y reacción que cuando despertó en Hogsmeade.

— Me habías besado—Dijo y la otra le miró sin terminar de escuchar bien la frase— ¡Me habías besado! Dios santo y no me di cuenta, era tan obvio, nadie pone esas caras y actúa así a menos que haya matado a alguien

Comenzó a reír, pero de su propia estupidez y ceguera.

La otra no se ofendió porque captó que no era por ella, o sí, pero no era ella el blanco de la risa.

—Vaya… ¡Vaya!, de verdad no me lo esperaba….

Hermione se sonrojó y se comenzó a ver aun más avergonzada.

—Lo siento…y-yo no pude evitarlo pero estuvo mal hacerlo sin tu consentimiento.

—No te preocupes Hermione…estoy feliz de que lo hicieras, sino no tendríamos esta charla y yo no tendría la oportunidad de sacarte a una cita—Dijo con tanto orgullo que Hermione no lo evitó y la volteó.

Así comenzó otra ronda de besos, batalla o simplemente dar y recibir de ellos.

También de caricias, mordidas, chupones etc, pero no llegaron más lejos que eso, aunque Ginny sentía una urgencia mortal.

Y Hermione apenas contenía esas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y besar cada centímetro de piel, que estaba llena de sus constelaciones favoritas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VI<span>**

**_Extra: Piel, Suspiros, y Caricias robadas_**

El amanecer ya se cernía sobre la Madriguera.

Los Weasley dormían todos sin ninguna excepción, y tenían a Hermione, Harry y a los Delacour de visita por todas las vacaciones, salvo a la señora y señor Delacour quienes se iban en una semana, pero Gabrielle y Fleur si se quedaban.

Estaba pacíficamente observando a la dormida de su novia.

A pesar de las negativas de su razón, ella se quedó en su casa, y así comenzó algo que esperaban que pasase hace tiempo, pues ya llevaban unos cuatro meses, y las canas luego y durante los besos comenzaba a ganarles.

Así que sin más, se dejaron llevar, y tuvieron su primera vez allí.

Ahora Hermione disfrutaba de robarle caricias porque la otra no era consciente de que las recibía, donde ella delineaba constelaciones en la galaxia de pecas su Ginny.

Podía pasar así la mañana entera, pero estaría solo un rato más y bajaría a hacerle el desayuno, ya que nadie se levantaba temprano, no hasta las 12, salvo los padres de Ginny pero ellos se iban a hacer cosas a la ciudad, así que no tenía a nadie que le sirviese.

Solo Gabrielle se levantaba a las seis pero tomaba un vaso de leche y se dormía contra la heladera en el suelo, y como costumbre en esa casa, Fleur se levantaba a buscarla, y dormían juntas, así que tampoco era opción, lo gracioso es que no hacía eso en Francia porque tenía un vaso de leche al lado de su cama, pero Ginny no entendía por qué no hacía lo mismo aquí, o conjuraba algo para ello…pero bueno, cosas de Francesas.

Así que por esas razones ella tenía que hacerle el desayuno a su chica y a ella, pero le importaba más Ginny, que sin mimos, cariño y más importante aún, sin comida, ella no volvía a ser una persona en la mañana y le duraba bastante tiempo, era como un zombi cruza de ogro.

Así que la otra lo hizo pero primero besó su cuello, su hombro, hizo un pequeño chupón en su espalda baja ya que andaba desnuda y le tentó, solo después de eso se marchó.

No llegó a escuchar el gran suspiro de placer de Ginny por haber sentido eso, pero lo intuyó.

A veces las cosas salían mal y cuando eso pasaba tenía que verle una salida buena, porque nunca sabía cuándo el destino decidía jugar con ella para luego mostrarle lo que siempre quiso y dárselo.

Justo como ahora.

Eran simplemente el resultado de las cosas que pasan cuando podían salir mal


End file.
